


i know i sound crazy, dont you see what you do to me?

by NotJ0shDun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Here u go, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, im literally in love with phan and fluff and somewhere in neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJ0shDun/pseuds/NotJ0shDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phan fluff based of somewhere in neverland by all time low</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know i sound crazy, dont you see what you do to me?

Dan swirled his drink in his cup, sighing and looking around in distaste at the amount of people surrounding him, looking at him and breathing in his general direction. He hated going out, but hey, he was in the states, so why not enjoy an American bar? Except, he was actually hating this and trying to figure out why exactly he suggested actually leaving the hotel on the day that they weren't touring.

He looked at Phil to see how well he was enjoying this, and clearly his friend had hated this as much as he himself did. He stared at Phil a bit longer, wondering if he should speak up and say something.

"Phil?" Dan said trying to get his attention over the unbearably loud music. Phil glanced up at him, and Dan gave him a pleading look to try and mentally tell him _please can we get the fuck out of here i cant breathe and i cant hear and i think i might faint if i stay here any longer please phi-_

"I get it. Lets get out of here, shall we?" Phil said with kind eyes, also trying to mentally tell Dan _its okay you are not going to die I'm here i got you you are good oka-_

"Geez, at least buy me dinner first," Dan said with a joking attitude and smirk on his face, but of course Phil noticed how he got out of the seat a little to quickly, how he glanced around a bit before landing his eyes back on Phil's.

Phil scoffed but got out of his seat just as quickly, and glanced around just as franticly, because just like Dan, Phil felt suffocated in this large room that for _some reason kept getting smaller with each passing second, each deep breath that he took as an attempt to get a morsel of fresh air, each and every minute that he spent thinking abo-_ Dan began walking towards the exit, giving Phil a distraction from his thoughts to start following the younger man. After pushing past sweaty body after sweaty body they had finally reached the exit, both of them taking a deep breath of air, closing their eyes in relief that they were finally out. After recuperating for a minute, Dan muttered something about going to get a taxi, leaving Phil with the decision to either stay there and wait or walk with him.

He chose the latter.

After waiting for what seemed like years the get a cab, they had finally hailed one. They got in the cab, and before Dan could give them the address of the hotel, Phil cut him off.

"Can you take us to the nearest large open field, please?" 

The driver nodded, beginning to drive the car at a modest pace, while Dan gave Phil a confused look as if to say _wtf._

"Well, we are in a small town in Pennsylvania, so there shouldn't be much light pollution, and Fields are fun, right?" Phil said, and Dan agreed with him silently by sighing and turning his head to stare out the window.After about ten minutes of driving, the driver slowly pulled to a stop, and muttered "We're here." to the men in the back. Dan reached in his pocket to pull out 10 American dollars, thanked the man, and got out the car. Him and Phil walked in silence until they reached the middle of the Field and looked up. They both exhaled a wow at the same time, enthralled by the sheer amount of stars in the sky.

**_wendy we can get away_ **

They both sat down in the field, their hands brushing in the process.

See, of course Phil had noticed when Dan made the simple joke, standing up far to quickly, that he was uncomfortable by the noise and amount of people in the room. But what Phil didn't notice, is how Dan's eyes brightened at the possibility of having a dinner date with Phil. How Dan's response was more of a question than a statement. _Take me out to dinner?_

**_i promise if you're with me say the word and we'll find a way_ **

They laid down on the sheet of grass staring at the sky in adoration, loving just being there in this Field, with only themselves and the stars to share this memory with. No one around them to judge, no obligations, just them and the stars  
.  
Phil started talking about them, going on and on about different space subjects, and honestly, Dan wasn't listening to his statements. He was listening to his voice, how when he talked about something in space he loved, his voice got a little bit higher, and how after each passing subject, his interest in it never dwindled.

**_i can be your lost boy, your last chance_ **

After he finished with his space rant, Phil sighed and dropped his hand down, one of them falling directly on top of Dan's. Neither man said anything, and to be completely honest, neither man was bothered by it.

**_your everything better plan_ **

And maybe Dan hoped that for that second, and that half an hour, and that hour that they would be in this Field, they would both move their hands, but not the ones that were touching. 

That simple touch meant everything and nothing. It held a thousand words that couldn't be spoken at the moment, yet was also so very fragile, with a simple hand movement that bond would be broken, those words lost into thin air.

And maybe Dan wished that when they got back to their hotel room, everything would be different.

But thinking about that made him worried that his hopes and dreams weren't going to happen.

So he stopped.

He laid there, happy and content, praying that he could stay right here by Phil's side.

**_somewhere in neverland._ **

**Author's Note:**

> here u go! its currently 5:05am and I've written fics before but this is the first fic i have actually felt confident enough to publish so tell me what you think! kudos would be greatly appreciated !!


End file.
